spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimentio
Dimentio is a villain in the series, set to be the main antagonist of Sprite Chronicles: Time and Space. He is a mercenary who once wanted to destroy his universe, but now wants to destroy every dimension and universe and replace them with ones of his own design. Wanting to accomplish this new goal with a reliable team, Dimentio became the founder and leader of the Dimension Corps. History/Background Information See Article: Dimentio After his plan to use the Chaos Heart to destroy his universe failed, Dimentio was sent to the Underwhere. Sometime between May 15, 2010 and June 16, 2010, The Darkness of Evil rescued him in hopes of recruiting him to The Organization. Dimentio refused due to his belief that The Darkness of Evil would fail in his plans. Using his newfound freedom to think of a new plan, Dimentio eventually created a plan in which he will destroy all of the existing dimensions and universes and replace them with dimensions and universes of his own design. Remembering how his last plan failed due to being independent, Dimentio decided to create a team to help him achieve his goal and began looking for people to recruit. Personality Dimentio has a composure that can be described as "eerily polite." Although he acts nice to the members of Dimension Corps, he will make subtle threats if anyone suggests an idea that can possibly ruin his plans, as seen when he comments on how Mecha Sonic will have a "bad time" if he kills Dr. Eggman Nega. He also seems hysterical when it comes to success, as seen when he laughs as he thinks of defeating his enemies and completing his plans. Powers/Abilities Note: Information on this section mainly comes from the Super Mario Wiki and the Superpower Wiki. Powers *'Invisibility:' Dimentio can render himself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. He can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. *'Personal Domain:' Dimentio has a personal dimension known as Dimension D, an area in which he has absolute power through magical means. *'Dimension Lordship:' Dimentio possesses complete control over his personal dimension and can manipulate everything within it including time, space, life, matter, energy, etc. *'Dimensional Empowerment:' Dimentio become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when in his personal dimension. *'Dimensional Travel:' Dimentio can travel between different dimensions and universes, allowing him to cross over different planes of existence and travel across various forms of reality. *'Big Rip:' Dimentio can cause the universe to progressively tear apart through accelerated expansion. *'Mind Control:' With the use of Floro Sprouts, Dimentio can control the minds of others, with targets being completely subject to his mental control. **'Personality Alteration:' Dimentio can completely change the personalities of others, altering the minds of others and permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **'Corruption Inducement:' Dimentio can erode a person's morality to the point of being evil. *'Psychological Intuition:' Dimentio possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. Abilities *'Magic:' Dimentio has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only his skill, personal power-level, and imagination/knowledge to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, Dimentio has essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. *'Teleportation:' Dimentio can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. *'Warping Teleportation:' Dimentio can create a warp field around a targeted space that will send everything within to another point in space. *'Replication:' Dimentio can instantly and perfectly replicate himself. *'Pocket Dimension Creation:' Dimentio can create a pocket dimension, a small personal world in which Dimentio has absolute control over its aspects. *'Dimension Creation:' Dimentio can create dimensions and nearly anything within the dimension (objects, creatures, etc.) and travel to them by creating a portal. He can also bring other objects and organisms to his dimensions, although he must use more energy and concentration to do so. *'Dimension Shifting:' Dimentio can manipulate the physical dimensions of himself, other people, and objects. He is capable of changing his own dimensions between 0-D, 1-D, 2-D, 3-D, and 4-D, making him incredibly difficult to catch or confine. *'Dimensional Manipulation:' Dimentio can create, shape and manipulate dimensions, beginning with the physical 0-D, 1-D, 2-D, 3-D, and 4-D, changing his own dimensions. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Dimentio currently has no specific weakness.'' Fire and Ice Revengeance Arc Before being captured, Luigi accuses The Darkness of Evil of trying to control him and compares him to Dimentio. The Darkness of Evil states that he is nothing like Dimentio, whom he calls an "ungrateful jester," subtly referring to how, even though he saved Dimentio, Dimentio didn't repay the favor by refusing to join The Organization. Dark Prophecy Arc On July 4, 2010, Dimentio is at his team's headquarters with Mecha Sonic, Ganondorf, Galacta Knight, and the newly recruited Dr. Eggman Nega. He officially names the team the Dimension Corps and explains how he was rescued by the Darkness of Evil, but refused to join him and opted for creating a plan where, starting in five years, the Dimension Corps will destroy every existing dimension and universe and replace them with new dimensions and universes of their own design. Hysterically, he laughs as he expresses how their plans will succeed and his enemies wouldn't be able to stop them. Time and Space Trivia *The voice clip used for Dimentio comes from voice actor Mark Hamill's portrayal of the Joker, a villain from the Batman franchise. Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Video Game Character Category:Dimension Corps Category:Team Mario Category:Super smash bros characters Category:Villains